The present invention relates to decentralized discovery across different networks and more specifically, to applications broadcasting and listening for packets suitable to identify other applications or services residing in different networks without the necessity of a centralized database.
Platform as a service (PaaS) is regularly considered a type of cloud-based computing where a platform already exists for clients or others to use when running or otherwise access world-wide-web applications. The PaaS is a shared universal platform that reduces the complication of generating and supporting a web-based application. Repetitive tasks directed to platform setup or maintenance can be reduced or eliminated through the use of PaaS, which may itself be established and maintained by third-party providers.
Applications may be specifically created for use on a public or a private PaaS environment. Public PaaS environments can include universal public infrastructure networks while private PaaS environments can include closed and secured private networks. In either instance, an application may be created and deployed through the existing PaaS environment in order to relieve an application programmer or deployment manager from network start-up, network maintenance, or other underlying network responsibilities.